footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2018 FIFA World Cup qualification (CONCACAF)
| num_teams = 35 | confederations = 1 | matches = | goals = | attendance = | top_scorer = Carlos Ruiz | prevseason = 2014 | nextseason = ''2022'' | updated = 6 September 2016 }} The North, Central American and Caribbean section of the 2018 FIFA World Cup qualification acts as qualifiers for the 2018 FIFA World Cup, to be held in Russia, for national teams which are members of the Confederation of North, Central American and Caribbean Association Football (CONCACAF). A total of 3.5 slots (3 direct slots and 1 inter-confederation play-off slot) in the final tournament are available for CONCACAF teams. In a change to previous qualification tournaments for this confederation, the first three rounds will be played as knockout rounds, with both the fourth round and the final round (referred to as 'The Hexagonal') played as group stages. The first round was played during the FIFA international dates of 23–31 March 2015. CONCACAF announced the full format details on 12 January 2015. Format The qualification structure is as follows: *'First round': A total of 14 teams (teams ranked 22–35) played home-and-away over two legs. The seven winners advanced to the second round. *'Second round': A total of 20 teams (teams ranked 9–21 and seven first round winners) played home-and-away over two legs. The ten winners advanced to the third round. *'Third round': A total of 12 teams (teams ranked 7–8 and ten second round winners) played home-and-away over two legs. The six winners advanced to the fourth round. *'Fourth round': A total of 12 teams (teams ranked 1–6 and six third round winners) were divided into three groups of four teams to play home-and-away round-robin matches. The top two teams of each group advanced to the fifth round. *'Fifth round': The six teams which advance from the fourth round will play home-and-away round-robin matches in one single group (often referred to as the "Hexagonal"). The top three teams will qualify for the 2018 FIFA World Cup, and the fourth-placed team will advance to the inter-confederation play-offs. Entrants All 35 FIFA-affiliated national teams from CONCACAF entered qualification. The seeding – used to draw the first four rounds of the qualifiers – was based on the FIFA World Rankings of August 2014 (shown in parentheses). Schedule The schedule of the competition is as follows. |valign=top| |} The inter-confederation play-offs are scheduled to be played between 6–14 November 2017. First round The draw for the first round was held on 15 January 2015, 19:40 EST (UTC−5), at the W Hotel at Miami Beach, Florida, United States. Second round The draw for the second round was held on 15 January 2015, 19:40 EST (UTC−5), at the W Hotel at Miami Beach, Florida, United States. Third round The draw for the third round was held as part of the 2018 FIFA World Cup Preliminary Draw on 25 July 2015, starting 18:00 MSK (UTC+3), at the Konstantinovsky Palace in Strelna, Saint Petersburg, Russia. Fourth round The draw for the fourth round was held as part of the 2018 FIFA World Cup Preliminary Draw on 25 July 2015, starting 18:00 MSK (UTC+3), at the Konstantinovsky Palace in Strelna, Saint Petersburg, Russia. Groups Group A Group B Group C Fifth round As with every World Cup qualification campaign since 1998, CONCACAF will hold a six-team, home-and-away round-robin group known as the 'Hexagonal', or 'Hex', as its final and decisive round. As a result of the abolition of the February and August fixtures from the FIFA calendar, the 'Hex' will for the first time not be contained within a single calendar year, but instead will begin in November 2016 and conclude in October 2017. The draw for the fifth round (to decide the fixtures) was held on 8 July 2016, 10:00 EDT (UTC−4), at the CONCACAF headquarters in Miami Beach, United States. Inter-confederation play-offs The draw for the inter-confederation play-offs was held as part of the 2018 FIFA World Cup Preliminary Draw on 25 July 2015, starting 18:00 MSK (UTC+3), at the Konstantinovsky Palace in Strelna, Saint Petersburg. The fourth-placed team from CONCACAF was drawn against the fifth-placed team from AFC, with the CONCACAF team hosting the first leg. Goalscorers Note: Players in bold are still active in the competition. ;9 goals * Carlos Ruiz ;6 goals * Jozy Altidore ;5 goals * Nelson Bonilla * Oalex Anderson * Tevin Slater ;4 goals * Deon McCaulay * Cyle Larin * Tosaint Ricketts * Joevin Jones ;3 goals * Nahki Wells * Duckens Nazon * Jesús Corona * Carlos Chavarría * Raúl Leguías * Orlando Mitchum * Harry Panayiotou ;2 goals * Tevaughn Harriette * Josh Parker * Erixon Danso * Emmerson Boyce * Elroy Kuylen * Justin Donawa * Christian Bolaños * Bryan Ruiz * Papito Merencia * Alexander Larín * Stefano Cincotta * Dennis López * Rafael Morales * Gerson Tinoco * Neil Danns * Emery Welshman * Romell Quioto * Darren Mattocks * Andrés Guardado * Juan Barrera * Luis Fernando Copete * Luis Galeano * Manuel Rosas * Luis Tejada * Atiba Harris * Joash Leader * Myron Samuel * Trevin Caesar * Levi Garcia * Kenwyne Jones * Widlin Calixte * Geoff Cameron * Sacha Kljestan * Christian Pulisic * Bobby Wood ;1 goal * Aaron Tumwa * Myles Weston * Jabarry Chandler * Jamal Chandler * Mario Harte * Hadan Holligan * Raheim Sargeant * Harrison Róchez * Tyrell Burgess * Dante Leverock * Zeiko Lewis * Edward Moss * Jordan Johnson * Tesho Akindele * David Edgar * Atiba Hutchinson * Manjrekar James * Will Johnson * Nikolas Ledgerwood * Russell Teibert * Mark Ebanks * Johnny Acosta * Randall Azofeifa * Celso Borges * Cristian Gamboa * Rónald Matarrita * Marco Ureña * Johan Venegas * Yénier Márquez * Darryl Lachman * Charlton Vicento * Felitciano Zschusschen * Glensworth Elizee * Mitchell Joseph * Randolph Peltier * Geremy Lombardi * Arturo Álvarez * Jonathan Barrios * Darwin Cerén * Irvin Herrera * Pablo Punyed * Jamal Charles * Anthony Straker * Jairo Arreola * Minor López * Jean Márquez * Carlos Mejía * Brandon Beresford * Ricky Shakes * Kervens Belfort * Wilde-Donald Guerrier * Mechack Jérôme * Kevin Lafrance * Jean-Eudes Maurice * Alberth Elis * Boniek García * Anthony Lozano * Mario Martínez * Simon Dawkins * Clayton Donaldson * Adrian Mariappa * Je-Vaughn Watson * Jürgen Damm * '''Javier Hernández * Héctor Herrera * Raúl Jiménez * Hirving Lozano * Héctor Moreno * Ángel Sepúlveda * Carlos Vela * Lyle Taylor * Jamal Willer * Bradley Woods-Garness * Norfran Lazo * Abdiel Arroyo * Felipe Baloy * Armando Cooper * Gabriel Torres * Deniz Bozkurt * Tishan Hanley * Thrizen Leader * Errol O'Loughlin * Ryan Robbins * Romaine Sawyers * Kurt Frederick * Troy Greenidge * David Henry * Tremain Paul * Nazir McBurnette * Shandel Samuel * Cornelius Stewart * Roxey Fer * Sheldon Bateau * Khaleem Hyland * Kevin Molino * Billy Forbes * Paul Arriola * Matt Besler * Clint Dempsey * Fabian Johnson * Gyasi Zardes * Graham Zusi * Jamie Browne ;1 own goal * Wes Morgan ( ) * Joan Morales ( ) * Thrizen Leader ( ) External links * **Qualifiers – North, Central America and Caribbean, FIFA.com *World Cup Qualifying – Men, CONCACAF.com Category:2018 FIFA World Cup qualification (CONCACAF) CONCACAF Category:FIFA World Cup qualification (CONCACAF) Category:2014–15 in CONCACAF football Category:2015–16 in CONCACAF football Category:2016–17 in CONCACAF football